This invention relates to crosslinkable, para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic copolymers.
In general, the class of aromatic heterocyclic extended chain copolymers are well known for their outstanding thermal, physical and chemical properties. These copolymers generally exhibit excellent modulus and tenacity properties, but lack good properties when in compression, which limits their use as reinforcing structurall fibers.
In Tsai et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,246, dated May 30, 1989, we disclose para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers having pendant benzazole groups. These polymers exhibit improved compressive properties. Further research into para-ordered aromatic heterocyclic polymers has provided copolymers which are crosslinkable without degradation of the main copolymer backbone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel crosslinkable rigid-rod aromatic heterocyclic copolymers.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the invention.